By Invitation Only!
by PernDragonrider
Summary: Jason receives and invitation to a new club in town. A very intriguing invitation which he accepts and recevies multiple surprises during his night out. Slash and Het relationships. Nominated for BEST PR MULTISEASON ROMANCE. See profile for info.


**By Invitation Only!**

By: PernDragonrider

Disclaimer: I don't own them; not making any money off of this. Do not own the words or music to either of the two songs posted in here either. They were written and preformed by members of Bitter Sweet Alley and are used without permission.

Warnings: Slash relationships! Nothing overt but it is happening between two men so if it squicks you, leave now; if it doesn't read on and enjoy.

A/N: This story jumped into my head and wouldn't leave it after reading all of the AWDT prompts for the year from LiveJournal. The challenge for this week was to use any one of the multiple prompts for a story. Something pervese bit my muses and I used 19 of the prompts in this tale. PM me for the list of the prompts if you'd like to know the ones I used and I also have all of them in a list if you'd like them. This is posted in it's entirity in my LiveJournal, skoshybabe. . If the link doesn't show up, just PM, e-mail, or YIM me for the link and I'll gladly send it to you. I have removed the all lyrics, except for the first verse and chorus, to both songs per rules, so if you want the whole thing, see the link to my LJ up above. Well that's it for the notes, so onto the tale. Enjoy and please read and review if you like it or hate it.

**By Invitation Only!**

Jason didn't know why he'd come. Maybe it was the seemingly innocent invitation that had arrived in his mailbox that morning and he'd found it after a very long, boring day working on the docks or maybe it was because after he'd opened the envelope the words, "I will get naked for your entertainment", seemed to pop off the page and jump straight to his libido. But here he was sitting practically on top of the stage in a seedy, dark, smoky, bar turned strip joint that was filled with the smells of old cheap whisky, beer, and sex.

Jason shrugged again as the waiter appeared, as if by magic or teleportation, right next to him asking in a sultry tone, "Would you like the red or the white, sir?"

"Neither." Jason answered with a grunt of annoyance. "Lace & Whiskey brand, straight up and make it a double."

"That brand we haven't had it in too long of a time, sir." The waiter fairly purred into Jason's left ear. "I was told to make sure you chose red or white by the one that sent you the exclusive invitation for tonight's performance. Perhaps a nice spicy red or a virginal white would be your flavor for tonight?"

"The red then." Jason said in a growling tone of rising annoyance. "What kind of dive is this if I can't get a decent whiskey straight up?"

"Oh, I'll get you a good whiskey, sir." The waiter cooed and then backed away with a smile on his face. He quickly disappeared through the growing crowd of men and some women that were gradually filling the small, seedy club and taking various seats near and far from the stage.

Minutes later the waiter returned with a double shot of golden liquid gleaming in a glass that was definitely out of place for the way the establishment looked, felt, and smelled. The cut crystal of the glass, old-fashion style, was completely out of sync with the rest of the place, but Jason didn't care. All he wanted was to down his first drink and continue downing them until he was oblivious to almost everything around him. He paid the waiter for the drink; a ridiculously low price for a double shot of what was, once tasted, an excellent, smooth, and potent bourbon and not just the blended whisky Jason was used to.

Moments later an announcer, dressed in a rumpled and tired black suit, took the stage off to the right of where Jason sat. The short balding man smiled brilliantly and his voice was eager and loud, very loud for the smallness of the confines of this club. "It's a beautiful feeling!" The announcer fairly shouted into the microphone. "It's always open to interpretation here at the Table Dance Lounge. Tonight we have a grand turnout for our invitation only dance party. It does make me smile to see so many new and fresh faces in the crowd tonight folks. Don't worry, everyone. Tonight's entertainment is even now getting ready to give you the show they want to give for only you. Those of you with private invitations are seated right where the one that sent you your invitation desires you to be. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the scenery. First up tonight we have a pert little cutie that goes by the name of, Desire. She's dancing for one of you out there and only one. So put your hands together for the lady, Desire!"

"Hey buddy?" The man seated next to Jason asked as he slid into the seat with a leering smile for the lovely, petite, Asian lady that came slinking onto the stage. "Any idea what's going around here tonight. I got this here invitation to come to this joint, but I don't know why I got it."

"I have no idea, guy." Jason replied and then took a second look because seated next to him was Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger. "Cole? Rookie?" Jason asked in a mild form of shock as the identity of the man next to him click in his slightly whiskey fogged brain.

"Yeah, that's me." Cole replied and then took a good look at the man he'd spoken too. "Good God, no! It can't be! Jason, Jason Scott? Hey how ya doing, guy? Man you look great and it's great to see you again."

"Thanks, Cole." Jason said with the first smile since his arrival appearing on his face. "My ego thanks you too for even remembering me from that one time we worked together."

"Never been to a place like this before, Jase." Cole said with a little of his trepidation and his feelings of being out of his depth showing through very clearly to the extremely jaded and lonely first Red Ranger. "I just recently got up the nerve, on a dare from Taylor, and I went into a sex shop. Never again and I just want to know can we go now?"

Jason looked around the bar with a practiced eye, one he'd quickly developed after becoming the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and leader of his group of friends that kept Angel Grove and the rest of the world safe from Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and King Mondo and his evil Machine Empire. "Don't think so, Cole. Not until we see the person that sent us the invitations to come here. It looks like we're not getting let out of this place, without a fight, before then. This doesn't feel bad, to me, but I'm beginning to get an edgy feeling that I don't like."

"Me too, Jason." Cole replied in a quiet whisper. "Something is off here, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I can." Another semi-familiar male voice joined the conversation as the tall, well-built Asian featured man in a Silver Guardians uniform sat down on Jason's left. "Jen set me up to come here, why I don't know, but I saw her putting that damned invitation into my mailbox this morning. I shouldn't have come at all, but I was intrigued by the first words of it and why Jen would be sending it to me. So here I am."

"Eric?" Jason asked as his head snapped left and he saw the chiseled good looks of the Quantum Time Force Ranger drawing tight as he spoke. "How many ex-Rangers are there in this place? I don't like this at all."

"Actually," Jason's waiter purred from where he'd stopped behind him. "There isn't a person in here that is currently working as a Ranger, was a Ranger, of knows who the Rangers are from one team or another. Hi, I'm Zhane. Silver Astro Ranger and part owner of this place along with Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"What the fuck?" Eric, Cole, and Jason asked at the same time as they all three took in Zhane's tight black leather pants, bare chest, and shining silver vest.

"Think of this as a reward for all the hard work and no credit you put in during your active time, guys." Zhane told them with a bright smile lighting up his already fair skin and his platinum blond hair shone in the diminished lighting as he turned to walk away.

"That's some reward system you have there, Zhane." Eric said with a smile as he watched another lady dancer take the stage clad in a very skin tight, slinky dress, with a very low cut plunging neckline.

"Thanks, but our dancers are the ones that pick the Ranger they want to reward and just how they want to reward that person." Zhane answered as he circulated around the tables and greeted other guests while also delivering drinks.

"You started it?" Cole asked with a look of wonder on his face as the woman on the stage started dancing in a very suggestive and seductive manner while slowly stripping off her clothing.

Zhane made the short trip back to their table and delivered a drink to all three men. "Yeah, I started it, but our dancers and performers are the ones that do all the work. One night a month we have this special invitation only night for former colleagues. We have some great dancers and I'm sure you three will find something to your liking in what's being offered freely and openly tonight. You'll know the one for you, the one that sent you your invitation that is, because they'll be dancing for only you. I can't say which is dancing for whom because I truly don't know. So enjoy tonight gentlemen and fellow Rangers. I have more drinks to deliver." Zhane left them alone and other than occasionally putting a drink down in front of one of the three he didn't speak to them any more.

Cole, Eric, and Jason were watching the show and growing more excited as each dancer performed a very seductive strip tease and they watched in awe as couples formed, kissed passionately, and left the bar together arm in arm soon afterwards. Sometimes the dancer didn't even get a chance to put on clothing, but were carried from the place by the ones they'd invited as they were. The were, all three, beginning to get a little nervous when they were the last three left, besides Zhane and the two huge bouncer in the establishment. Even the announcer had long ago left the place after introducing the first act of the night.

"We've been set up." Jason groused as he shifted to relieve the tightness of his jeans in the area of his groin.

"I'm going to kill that bitch, Jen." Eric complained as he too shifted and tried to relieve the tightness of his own jumpsuit uniform that was quickly becoming very uncomfortable to wear.

"Danny and Max are both dead when I get my hands on them." Cole said swallowing his third whisky sour in one large gulp as he sifted in his seat too.

Zhane frowned as he heard their comments and quickly made his way into the backstage area to see Taylor Earhardt, Merrick Baliton, and Tommy Oliver standing and staring at the clothing that had been chosen for them.

"You three agreed to this so get dressed!" Zhane snapped his words like an order and all three jumped slightly and very nervously.

"I can't do this!" Merrick said and started to push past Zhane and leave the dressing room. "I will not make a fool of myself in front of Cole and everyone. This means too much to me. Princess Shayla will take me back on the Animarium and I'll survive there with her. I can't!"

"You agreed and you will do this." Zhane said with a touch of anger showing through his normally jovial and even tempered manner. "You agreed to use this opportunity to show the Ranger you wanted what they were missing in their lives, which is you! Taylor, you've had it bad for Eric since the team up with Time Force to stop the Mutant Orgs. Merrick you wanted Cole from the first time you laid eyes on him. Tommy, what's your problem? You've always wanted Jason. Now is the chance for all of you to grab what you want and what they need, desperately need. Cole, Eric, and Jason are ready to fight their way out if they have to and this is your last chances to get them to see you and how you feel for them."

Taylor squared her shoulders, stepped to the rack of clothing before her and took down a very slinky yellow dress that was micro-mini short and sported a v-neckline that went to her navel. "Zhane's right. Tonight is my last chance to get Eric to see that I'm more than just a fellow Ranger and Air Force Captain. I'm going for it. You'd better be right, Zhane, about me being able to pull this off with the machinery hidden under the stage; because I can't dance a strip tease to save my life."

"You will be as seductive, alluring, and everything Eric needs to see you for, Taylor. That I promise." Zhane said with a smile as he turned an angry and demanding glare to Tommy and Merrick. "Get dressed and go dance for them or forget your heart's desire and leave. Your choice, but tonight is your last chance with them. I've read Cole and Jason's thoughts as I delivered their drinks. Cole is going to disappear back to Africa where he's most comfortable and accepted. Jason, I shudder at what Jason is going to become. He's bitter, disillusioned, and ready to give up everything including his life. He's tired of always being alone, never having anyone in his life, and he's desperate to find someone just for him. Take your chance or leave it, gentlemen; the bouncer won't stop you from leaving if you decide not to go through with this, but the consequences of your decisions will be with you for the rest of your lives. Take the chance or don't. It's truly up to you."

Taylor took that moment to emerge from the dressing room and she fairly glowed with the inner pride she had in the way she looked. "Zhane this dress is just, I can't find the words to describe it, but I feel like a woman, a beautifully sexy woman right now and I'm ready. I can and will do this for both me and for Eric."

"Good going, Taylor." Zhane said with pride as he showed her the entrance to the stage. "This way, milady, and I'm sure that your chosen one will enjoy the show and you'll find what you've been seeking in your life from now on."

Taylor walked up the stairs, barefoot, and a slow sultry instrumental number by Herb Alpert and Tijuana Brass started playing over the sound system. Love Potion Number 9 was the name of the song and Taylor swayed and gyrated to the old vaudeville burlesque style strip number. Eric, Jason, and Cole were all three nearly breathless with wonder as she completed the slow strip tease and was reclining on the stage in a seductive pose while staring straight into Eric's dark, smoky with desire, eyes. "I want you, Eric." Taylor breathed in a whispered and drawled out seductive voice. "I've always wanted you and I want you in my life forever, Eric. Take me home and show me how much I've missed by being a fool?"

Eric rose from his chair and grabbed Taylor from the stage and drew her into a very steamy passionate embrace combined with a long drawn out kiss that had both of them shaking with desire and oxygen deprivation before it was over. Eric set Taylor down on her feet and the two walked from where they were to the dressing room door together hand in hand. "Hurry up and but on some clothes, Taylor. I'll wait here for you and I don't think I'll kill Jen now. But if you don't hurry, I'll walk away and never look back. I've wanted you since the day we met and you never showed anything but light interest in me. This was your last chance and I'm glad you took it. Mr. Collins has been after me to head up a new division of the Silver Guardians at his plant in New Tech City. I'd just decided, today, to take that position. I'm moving to New Tech City in three days."

"I'm going with you, Eric Myers." Taylor said with a tone that booked no arguments from Eric or anyone. "I nearly lost you and I'm not going to stay behind; not after what I intend to do with you tonight." Taylor disappeared into the dressing room and quickly threw her clothes on and left with Eric.

"Well," Jason sighed as he watched Taylor and Eric leave arm in arm. "At least this wasn't a bust for one of us. Glad for him in some ways and in others, I'm pissed as hell that he's got someone for him now."

"Me too, Jason." Cole sighed sadly and both men turned back to the stage as the first strains of Nine Inch Nail's song "Closer" started pounding through the sound system and it seemed to Cole through his body too. Cole's shocked gasp to see Merrick stalk onto the stage gyrating to the beat of the music and his long hair flying like a dark set of angel's wings spouting from his head. Cole was completely and totally enthralled by Merrick's dance of seduction, sexual desire, and passion. His dance movements, body language, and starring at Cole during the line of the song, "I want to fuck you like an animal" were so hot and desire filled that it left Cole feeling as if he was a deer caught in the lights of a night hunter. At the end of the song, Merrick sank to all fours and scampered over in front of Cole. His eyes burned with his desire for the younger leader of his Ranger team was clearly visible to the victim the wolf in Merrick had come out to stalk.

Cole reached out a hand, palm up, and gasped as Merrick first sniffed then gently and tenderly and licked the palm of Cole's outstretched hand. "Merrick?" Cole asked in a whispered breathy tone that conveyed his desire for his teammate very clearly. Merrick didn't answer Cole verbally instead he lithely jumped from the stage, still clad in the tight leather pants that he'd never removed during his dance, and grabbed Cole's hand and drug him from the bar without looking back at the lonely man still sitting forlornly staring at the stage with a sad expression of loneliness and sorrow etched into his handsome features and his muscular shoulders slumped in defeat.

"So I'm last?" Jason mused dejectedly out loud. "Zhane, how some more of that excellent bourbon you've been keeping me supplied with all night, my friend? I'll just take the damned bottle if you don't mind."

"I mind, Jason." Zhane said with a semi - irritated tone of voice. He walked over and replaced Jason's empty glass with another that held a generous portion of the dark amber liquid gleaming with a rainbow of colors from the reflections of the stage lighting in the glass. "Here, this is your last call. Enjoy it cause you're taking a cab home or else that I'm driving you home myself. You're not driving with the amount of alcohol you've drank tonight."

"One side effect of the Powers, Zhane." Jason said with a dejected tone as he lifted the glass to his lips and tossed back the triple shot without even thinking. "Can't get drunk no matter how much I try. Think Billy, Zordon, Demitria, or someone told me it was a remnant of holding Trey's powers, but to me it just sucks cause I can't even drown my loneliness in getting shit-faced drunk enough to pass out and forget for a while."

"Maybe after tonight you won't feel the need to do that anymore, Jason." Zhane said seriously, but with a touch of compassion and understanding too. "The one that sent you your invitation is still in the dressing room and hasn't left the building. Perhaps they will get over their trepidation and perform for you to the song they chose to send a message to you with." Suddenly the pounding beat of an unfamiliar song started pounding out over the sound system. "It looks like the one that invited you here tonight is going to perform for you and you alone, Jason. Enjoy." Zhane's voice took on a happy tone and he left Jason's side and returned to place behind the bar with a smile of delight gracing and lighting up his face.

"Listen to words of this song, first." A mechanically altered voice ordered with a crisp tone. "Your dance is coming to another one, but I want you to just listen to the words of this one because it will tell you everything I feel and want. I searched high and low to find two songs that would tell you everything I feel and have always felt for you, Jason Lee Scott."

Jason sat and stared at the empty stage as he followed the unseen person's orders and just listened to the words while his head nodded and his foot tapped out the quick beat of the very unfamiliar tune. The words went something like this:

I speak my mind every day.

I talk til I get my own way.

But all of the words that I use,

They can't help me get thru to you.

You want me, to tell you,

What's on my mind, it's no use,

I've tried to, Time after time.

I wanna show my feelings for ya,

I can't find the words to tell ya,

After all the time I've known ya,

I can't find the words to tell ya.

Jason sat completely stunned into immobility and silence when the last strains of the song ended and the DJ announced that it had been "I Can't Find The Words" by a band called Bitter Sweet Alley. The DJ started the next tune and a quick hard driving beat was soon pounding through the sound system and even the floor seemed to reverberate with the bass and drums.

Jason's heartbeat quickened when the lights on the stage went out and he was completely unable to turn and look around him. He could do nothing but stare and the stage and try to will the one that sent him that first song to come out where they could be seen. "Who the heck could it be?" Jason's brain pounded with the beat of the music and then he was nearly blinded as the lights flashed back on followed by a small explosion of smoke and fog that obscured his sight of anyone on the stage. Jason growled angrily and then the lights in front went out and the only lights were now coming from behind the fog and showing a shadowy figure swaying to the beat of the music that pounded in his blood and seem to ignite every nerve in his body into flames of desire and passion. He stayed transfixed and every muscle in his body was taut with the need to know who this was. From the outline it was a male and Jason smiled. "Well I won't have to let the lady down gently, at least." He thought as the man on the stage started dancing even more suggestively as the music swelled and crested over the entire stage and the confines of the bar.

The words to the song pounded in Jason's head as he watched the silhouette of a lithe, wiry male gyrate and move to the beat of the music. The smoky fog was slowly clearing and Jason was able to start making out more of the person who was dancing features. His passion clouded mind made the jump quickly, before he could even see the face. "Tommy! It's Tommy!" His brain shouted as he watched the very familiar outlines of his best friend's body start slowly appearing along with glimpses of spiky dark hair and a eyes filled with love, desire, passion, and need that shot answering sparks into Jason's very being.

Tommy finally came into full view of Jason. His wiry muscular form was displayed to perfection in the tight red leather pants, his bare chest glistened with the sweat of his dancing exertions and the tight red bands of vinyl or rubber around his biceps glistened in the stage lighting. Tommy advanced to the middle of the stage and he brought the microphone held in his right hand to his mouth and said in a voice rough with exertion and some rising passion. "Jason, this song is what you do to me. How you make me feel, and everything. I mean what I'm singing to you. I want you, need you, have to have to you in my life to survive. This is what I feel, bro. Always have and always will. I'm only saying one thing to you about what I want to happen for us tonight and that's this; "I like your pants down around your feet and you don't need clothes for this at all." Everything else will be said in the morning, if we have an in the morning." With that said, Tommy swallowed and then started dancing and singing to the music that was pounding out of the sound system. The beat was fast and Tommy's bare feet flashed as he spun, kicked, and sang his heart out to the lone man sitting in front of the stage. The words he sang were these:

You haunt my dreams

Every single night it seems and

I've lived this long

I never felt the need so strong

I've got no say

It's so hard to look away

One thing I swear

I'm gonna chase you everywhere

(Chorus)

Can I lay my hands on you?

Can I lay down next to you, tonight?

Hold me down

I just can't stop it.

Hold me down

My mouth is dry

Hold me down

Fever is hot

Hold me down

I just can't stop no

When he'd finished the song, Tommy was prone on the stage and looking directly into Jason's eyes. He nearly fainted with the desire, love, and every other emotion that showed clearly in his best friend's eyes, the windows to his very soul. Tommy exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and wasn't surprised when his slightly shorter yet powerfully muscled friend and very hopefully soon to be lover pulled him from the stage and into a crushing embrace of a hug and then their lips met in a kiss that had it been able to would have immolated both of them in the flames of passion that drove them both so high they thought they'd die. Neither cared if they had died in that instant because both would have died very happily in each other arms.

Zhane watched as the two men stayed entwined in each other's arms and the kiss they shared ignited a passion in him from just watching them. He sighed and quietly indicated to the man in the DJ booth that he should teleport both men back to Jason's home. Both men disappeared in streaks of light that reflected all the colors they'd worn during their time as active Power Rangers. Red, Green, Gold, Black, and White mingled together as the two continued to kiss unaware of anything or anyone around them but the man each held in their arms. Zhane smiled as the DJ, his life partner, lover, and partner in their business venture, Ryan Mitchell, exited the DJ booth and joined him behind the bar. The two spent their time cleaning up the place and then they left to their home and bedroom.

In Jason's apartment, he and Tommy materialized next to the bed and the two fell onto the covers where they spent the night enjoying each other's bodies until the first rays of the rising sun saw them falling into the world of dreams with smiles on their faces and each held the other tightly in his arms. The last thing that passed between them before sleep claimed them for most of that day was Jason's soft words to Tommy, "I love you, Tommy Oliver; I always have and I always will. You're where you've belonged since day one; right here in my arms."

XXXX The End XXXX


End file.
